Issei: Harem Summoner
by RealmOfEmptiness
Summary: Because we all know Issei's real dream was not to be a shounen hero, or to become a weird dragon-devil hybrid, but to have a Harem. So once more, with feeling...and oppai. Crossover with Ayakashi Ghost Guild, Devil Maker Tokyo and a few others.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD and any of the other franchises mentioned/hinted in this story. This is a work of fantasy, and thus it's propriety of no one but my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Harem Summoner: Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>What defines the meaning of the word 'Hero'?<p>

The term 'Hero' comes from the Greek word 'hḗrōs', which means 'protector' or 'defender'. Great Greek men like Heracles, Perseus and Achilles were considered heroes, as they fought in the name of their countries and families. However, Heracles murdered his own sons; Perseus changed his own stepfather and those contrary to him into stone before taking the throne; Achilles refused to fight after being scorned by Agamemnon, leading to many soldiers dying in vain.

Is thus a 'Hero' someone who protects someone or something from harm, but is also entitled to acts of extreme selfishness?

In the Arthurian legends, Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table repelled the barbarians that were invading the country, followed the code of Chivalry and later went on adventures to save innocents threatened by evil and slay dangerous creatures like dragons. What happen then when their emotions conflict with their code, like the case of Lancelot and Guinevere that started the end of Camelot?

Is thus a 'Hero' who follow a rigid moral code and do feats that are impossible for normal men, but run the risk of losing everything when he has to choose between two things most important to him?

Great political leaders like Napoleon, Cao Cao and Nobunaga are portrayed as 'villains', yet their actions were instrumental for the development of their nations, promoting progress and change.

Is thus a 'Hero' someone that does what is best for the people as a whole, even if he were to end up hated?

In modern media, the 'Hero' is often simply an ordinary person in extraordinary circumstances, who, despite the odds being stacked against him or her, typically prevails in the end.

Is thus a 'Hero' someone chosen by Fate as the victor, no matter how small the probabilities of success are?

Every moment doctors, policemen and firefighters all over the world save lives or just give a helping hand to anyone who needs it. What about the fathers that struggle everyday to make meets end, just to provide a roof and warm food to their family? What about the mothers who watch over their newborn sons and daughters, the wellbeing of the latter their only reward?

Is thus a 'Hero' anyone who is capable of facing hardships with the will to keep going?

Many different definitions, followed by as many different answers and opinions. What is the right one? What are the wrong ones? Are all of them wrong? Or they all right in their own way?

Nobody knows for certain. But, what most agree on one way or another, is that…

Sometimes, a 'Hero' is defined as such by others.

Sometimes, a person doesn't choose to be a 'Hero', but is forced into the role.

And finally…

**_That everyone has the potential to be a Hero if given the chance._**

* * *

><p>Tokyo.<p>

Capital of Japan. Crown jewel of what was once a mighty empire, and is now one of the world's most advanced countries. With a population exceeding 13 million inhabitants, it's one of the largest cities in the world. It isn't incorrect to say that you can find almost everything Japan has to offer by going to Tokyo.

Today, this great capital appears dead. The descending sun was just reaching the horizon, and yet people were hurrying home, casting fretful glances around them as if expecting some horrible beast to suddenly attack them. The more the light of the day lowered in intensity, the stronger an unexplainable sense of 'foreboding' permeated their minds.

At the top of one of Tokyo's highest skyscraper, leaning against the wall next to the stair, a young man was quietly snoring, his head covered by a hoodie.

A pale, slender hand reached out and gently shook his shoulder. "Who..oh, Hello Yuu-chan." Waking up the young man greeted with affection the figure of a young girl with long silver hair and clear blue eyes, wearing plate armor over a purple dress. "I guess it's time?"

The girl nodded. Both of them looked up, abilities that normal humans don't possess allowing the duo to see what was hidden from view: a gargantuan wormhole in the sky made of pure darkness, dwarfing even Tokyo in girth.

"It's getting worse." The young man commented. The girl remained silent. "I rested enough. Let's reach the others."

The hoodied individual took a step forward, but stopped when he felt the girl's hand latching on his sleeve.

"You…" The girl finally spoke. "Will die."

He offered a crooked smile. "It's very probable."

Yuu stood on the tip of her feet and hugged him. "Don't go!" She said between sobs.

The young man's features morphed into a loving smile as he returned the hug, savoring the warm of the girl that, once an enemy, he came to understand and eventually love. "If I don't fight, the entire world will be swallowed by the Void. I can't run away."

With a forlorn gaze he raised in front of his eyes his right hand, on which was a mark in the form of a black crescent moon with its horns pointing upward. It was both his blessing and a curse, the proof of a legacy that spawned from the very beginning of Creation.

He was a Spirit Summoner, and like it or not he was the only one with the ability to stop the current danger. The young man wasn't going to shrink away from his duties.

Even if it meant sacrificing his life.

The girl tightened her hug, tears spilling from her eyes at the cruelty of destiny. "Not...fair."

The young man began to fondly caressing her head. "Ehi Yuu-chan. Will you look for me?" She looked up in confusion. "When my soul leaves the Wheel of reincarnation, and I am reborn, will you look for me? Even if it may take centuries, I promise this: I will never forget about you."

The girl could only bury her head on his chest and nod. "I promise." She said softly.

The two enjoyed each other's company for a little while before they reach the other side of the rooftop, where their allies were waiting for them. The young man looked with a slight smile at the four people assembled. Like Yuu they once were his enemies, but through tribulations and shared experiences they became their trusted friends and comrades.

"...*coff* Took you long enough." Murasame pointed out for a disapproving tone. The soul of the famous demon sword has never been a pleasant person, his bloodthirsty personality often clashing with the young man's. Yet his skills with the blade were legendary, managing many times to save his summoner's life when all hope seemed lost. Standing on his feet was his dog, a Shiba Inu fiercely loyal to his owner.

"I hope you weren't thinking of running away. To sacrifice one to save many, it's only logical." With a disturbing happy tone the mad scientist Victor Frankenstein raised his left mechanical arm, his hand holding a device of unknown functions. Like Murasame he had a 'questionable' personality, and yet his scientific genius was fully devoted to the ideals of his summoner.

"He was not. And for that, I am proud of you boy." Kuroda Yoshitaka said with pride. The formidable strategist from the Sengoku period wasn't shy of manipulating his summoner through his silver tongue, yet it was always for the young man's own good. In a sense, he was his most loyal follower.

"Don't run. Fight." Red Eye commanded with a tone that didn't allow for refusal. The young man still wasn't sure if the strange bunny-eared woman was truly a member of an intergalactic army stranded on Earth as she said, but her leadership abilities proved to be invaluable in the summoner's early days.

"Thanks everyone." He replies to all of them with a proud smile. His hand gave a last squeeze at Yuu's one. "For everything until today. One last time?"

"One last time." They replied at the same time. Together the six people stood on the edge of the rooftop, watching at the sun finally disappear behind the horizon.

The instant the last rays of light are no more the black wormhole shook. On its center a red line appeared, slowly opening to reveal a gigantic, reptilian red eye. The impossible organ glared hatefully at everything and nothing, as if existence itself was its enemy.

The young man raised his right hand towards the sky, the crescent moon on his hand glowing with a dark violet light. Immense power flowed out of the young man's body, an incredible quantity of energy that was unheard of even for the highest ranking Gods, let alone a mortal.

"**Hear my call! I'm the one that balance Light and Darkness! I'm the one that exorcize Evil and purify the Heavens! Submit to my will and answer my summoning! Oh otherworldly spirits!**"

Thousands of magic circles formed in the sky between the city and the wormhole. And from them they came:

Beings of myth.

Legends given form.

Spirits born from mankind's prayers.

Gods and Monsters. Angels and Demons. Saints and Sinners. Each of them was different from the other, but they all share a simple characteristic.

They were a single young man's, a single _Hero'_s strength. And they were ready to follow him to Hell and back.

"LET'S GO!"

* * *

><p>The battle, despite leaving the capital untouched, was so fierce that the very walls of reality crumbled around the participants.<p>

In the final moments the Void was vanquished forever from the world at the cost of the young man's life.

However, instead of entering the Wheel of Reincarnation the young man's soul fell into the Void between Dimensions, wandering for a while before landing into a different plane of existence.

In the Dimensional Gap a giant red dragon glanced at the drifting soul with curiosity before dismissing it as irrelevant.

* * *

><p>"WAAAAHH!"<p>

"Congratulations Mrs. Hyodo!" The medic beamed at the sweating brunette. "You're given birth to a healthy, baby boy."

With tears of joy in her eyes the woman shakily brought her arms up and carefully took

the baby within her own hold. She brought it close to her chest and gently rubbed its soft cheek with her hand while smiling down at it lovingly. Her husband kneeled next to her side and gently laid his hand on her shoulder while also staring at the baby with a smile on his face.

"He's beautiful. Just like his mother. You did wonderful tonight honey."

"Our son." Mrs. Hyoudou said in a quiet, fatigued voice. She then noticed a strange mark on the baby's right hand. "What's this on his hand?"

"Let me see." The medic leaned closer, examining the odd mark in the form of a crescent moon. "It appears to be just a birthmark. Nothing to worry about."

"I see." The woman relaxed. She then turned to her husband. "What are we going to name him?" he asked her with curiosity.

"Issei" The man leaned down and planted a soft kiss on the baby's forehead. "We'll call him Issei."

* * *

><p><strong>For the idea that sparked this fic, read the summary. For what convinced me to write it:<strong>

**-I have a group of great friends that support me. They appeared in the prologue, and they know when ^^**

**-My other DxD story, "Hereditas Daemonica", is going to be filled with drama and tragedy very soon, so I decided to create a counterpart that goes in the opposite direction.**

**What else? Oh yes: reviews are appreciated, they provide another point of view and tell me if my ideas are popular or not. Flames however will be laughed at and used to fuel the flames of my inspiration. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Highschool DxD and any of the other franchises mentioned/hinted in this story. This is a work of fantasy, and thus it's propriety of no one but my imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>Harem Summoner: Chapter 1<strong>

* * *

><p>A ten year old boy was walking alone in the park. His name was Hyodo Issei, and he was feeling lonely. A week ago his best friend and neighbor Shidou moved to another country because of his parents' work.<p>

It saddened him, because Shidou was not only his best friend but also his only friend. Sure there were other kids he used to play with but they were just that, playmates: they weren't as cool as Shidou, with whom Issei often played [make-believe], where the two boys would pretend to be superheroes and go around defeating villains and saving innocents. Before Shidou left the two boys promised each other they would become real heroes and meet again.

So here he was, feeling lonely but not sad because Issei knew he would meet Shidou again. He would keep his promise and become a [hero] together with Shidou.

It may seem strange for a little child to take a promise so strongly, but despite his young age Issei's heart was already able to understand that friends and promises between them are very important and must be taken seriously.

Perhaps it was this instinctual [seriousness] that prevented Issei from becoming friends with others children, as most of them were not ready for this level of commitment.

"Aah…" Issei released a sigh as he sit on a bench. '_What should I do?'_

"Why are you sighing like an old geezer?" A young, cheerful voice suddenly asked. Looking to the side Issei came face to face with a girl that looked around his age. Her auburn hair were tied into two short braids to both sides of her face, amber colored eyes sparkling with mischief from behind pink spectacles. She was wearing a white sleeveless dress, red sneakers on her feet.

Issei blinked in confusion. "I am sighing like a geezer?"

"Yes." She bluntly told him.

The boy's cheeks turned red in embarrassment. "I-It's nothing!" He tried to defend himself. "I'm...I'm just feeling lonely."

"Why?" The girl sit on the bench next to Issei. "Don't you have friends?"

"One, but he went to another country because of his parent's work."

"I see." She adjusted the glasses' position on her face. "Wanna be friends?"

"Eh?"

"You don't have friends. It's not right." She nodded to herself. "So, I can become your friend."

"B-But you're a girl!"

"And?" The girl's eyes narrowed, her mind instantly categorizing the brunette as one of those boys who thought that girls are, in their words, [yuk!].

Issei scratched his head, looking down to avoid the girl's gaze. "I never had a girl as a friend. So I don't know what to do."

The girl with braids blinked, having not expected such answer. "That's it? There is nothing to do. When it comes to friends there is no difference between boys and girls."

"Truly?" Issei's eyes went wide in amazement: he didn't know that!

She giggled at the boy's expression. "Of course." She hold out a hand. "I'm Kiryuu Aika. Do you want to be friends?"

Issei shook her hand with his own. "Yes! I'm Hyodo Issei, but many call me Ise. Let's be friend forever Aika-chan!"

Aika giggled again. "So honest. I like that."

Without letting go of Issei's hand she stood up and began to drag him with her. "Come on Ise-kun. Let's play!"

Issei smiled, the first real smile he showed since Shidou left.

The two spent some time doing typical children's games, from tag to hide-and-seek. Eventually, as they wandered the park, they came across an old man preparing the necessary for a picture story show. Hearing the ring of the bell to signal the start they grew excited and sat down with the other kids. The old man distributed bowls of pudding before beginning his tale.

"Long, long time ago. At a certain place, Geezer and Granny were living there. On a certain day the Geezer went to the mountains for lawn mowing. Granny went to the river to do washing. When Granny was doing washing at the river..."

The old man changed to the next picture while looking at the kids with a smile.

"An Oppai flowed down."

Issei felt intrigued as, of all things he was expecting, an oppai wasn't one of them. '_Aren't oppai those things on the chest of mothers from where babies suck from?'_ What was one doing in a river?

Aika seemed to think the same as she adjusted her glasses again. "Oppai don't flowed down rivers." She said loud.

The old man just smiled kindly. "This one did. It was a gigantic-"

"No they don't." The girl insisted, crossing her arms over her chest. "They grow on the chests of girls when they got older."

"Eh? Not only mothers? So they're called oppai even if they're not a mother?" Issei asked, amazed at the new discovery.

"Uh uh!" Aika nod with a smirk.

The other children too began discussing among themselves about oppai, trying to decide who was right, the girl or the old man. On that topic there were mixed feelings and contrasting opinions.

"Boys? Boys?" With a frown replacing his early smile the old man tried to calm down the commotion. "The story, is not finished. Oppai? Want more pudding?"

At the mention of more sweets those presents started to calm down-

"So, are oppai and breasts the same thing or not?"

Until that single question reignited the discussion back at full force.

The debate grew so fierce that the commotion attracted the attention of nearby adults, who almost instantly began to yell things like [Pervert!] and [What are you showing the kids?!] at the old man. Some even called the police.

Later we found Issei and Aika sitting on the grass, eating the last of their puddings as they watched the old man being taken away by a policeman.

"That was...what do you call it?" Issei thought about the right word to use. "Interesting?"

"Definitely an experience." Aika replied, using an expression her father use often even if she didn't fully understand what it means.

"Uhm…" Issei closed his eyes in concentration, sucking on his spoon until he took it out with a loud [pop!]. "So what's the big deal about Oppai?"

"...I think adults like oppai." Aika answered with a finger over her lips. "Mom said that Dad love her oppai, especially when he gropes them."

"You grope oppai?"

"Mom said so. Oh!" A metaphorical light bulb appeared over Aika's head. "Maybe that's why people get married! A man find a woman with oppai he like and then propose to her!"

Aika was Issei's friend, and so her statement made sense. He smiled, excited. "You're so intelligent Aika-chan!"

"Eh eh." She grinned, basking in the praise.

Issei had a sudden thought. "Aika-chan. If you grow oppai too, will you marry me?"

"No way." She playfully showed him her tongue. "You aren't handsome enough. Mom said that handsome guys are the best."

His hopes shattered Issei cried out: "Curse you handsome guys!"

Many years later this would become one of Hyodo Issei's most famous catchphrases.

"Just wait!" Issei jumped on his feet and pointed a finger at Aika. "When I become older I will find a lot of girls that like me, and I will spend all the time groping their oppai. I will show you that being handsome isn't everything. That's a promise!"

"Ah! I will not fall behind!" Aika mirrored Issei's actions. "I will marry the most handsome guy there is, one that everyone will be envious of. And we will be destined ones! That's also a promise!"

Under the setting sun the boy and girl grasped each other's hand and shook it vigorously, a serious expression unbefitting young children on their faces.

""BRING IT ON!""

A passing younger boy on a tricycle looked at the scene with a deadpan stare before looking away, muttering a single word:

"Idiots."

* * *

><p>"I welcome all the new students. As you know, Kuoh Academy recently turned co-ed. Among you are the first male students that this school has the honor to receive in its ranks. I trust that you will-"<p>

Issei turned out the principal's speech almost immediately, choosing instead to give an appreciating look at the other assembled students.

Only the female ones of course, he wasn't interested in dudes.

'_Yosh! All the girls here are very cute! My dream of romance will finally come true!' _The brunette, now a 15 year old young man, thought with delight. With brown eyes, his brown hair kept short as always, he wore the school uniform: a dark purple blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with black highlights, a black ribbon on the collar and dark purple pants. However he personalized it by adding a black T-shirt underneath his open dress shirt and blazer and wearing white and red sneakers in place of dress shoes.

On his right hand was still visible the birthmark in the form of a black crescent moon he possessed since birth. Once, during a visit to a shrine, a priest commented that it most likely was a sign of divine blessing. Issei didn't care: if it wasn't something that could help him get the attention of girls, he wasn't interested.

After the assembly ended Issei, together with the other students, went to check the classroom assignments on the bulletin board in the atrium. Once he found his classroom he asked for directions to a passing teacher and quickly reach it.

Entering he gave a quick glance around. '_Some guys, but the majority are girls. Perfect!'_

He just put his bag on the top of a free desk that someone called him. "Ise!"

Instantly recognizing the voice he turned around with a big smile. "Aika!"

The bespectacled girl grinned in her usual sly way. Like Issei she grew up a lot, but didn't change much in looks: her auburn hair were still tied into two braids to either side of her heads, her amber eyes looking proudly from behind a pair of pink glasses. She wore the female version of the school uniform: a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar and a magenta skirt with white accents. She forgone the inclusion of a black shoulder cape and button-down corset, opting instead to wear a red sweater jacket over the shirt.

They raised their fists and tapped their knuckles together. "We're in the same class. Is this fate?"

"Nope, it's God who is looking upon our sacred mission with approval!" Issei gave such a cheesy reply without an ounce of shame. "How it went so far?"

"Some interesting faces, but most of them are only mediocre." Aika raised a hand on her chin. "However I saw a pretty blond guy that seem to qualify, but I want to hold my judgment for now. You?"

"Do you even have to ask me? It's full of beauties!"

"This is true."

The other students started to give them fleeting glances, confused at the duo's interaction.

"But I'm surprised." Aika adjusted her glasses. "The requirements to enter Kuoh are pretty high. I'm a genius, so it was easy-" She shamelessly boasted. "But how did you do it?"

"With the true, proven method of hard work!" He put a closed hand on his chest. "I basically entered [zombie-mode] to do it! But if it means I won't be separated from you, I'm ready to endure anything!"

"Oh, that's so sweet." Aika grinned.

By now some arrived to the conclusion that the two were a couple.

Such a supposition couldn't be farther from the truth.

"Your dedication deserves a reward." Aika searched into her bag and took out a DVD case, which she handed over to Issei.

"[Beyond the Expanse of a Distant Era]?" Issei read the title and opened the case. "Sound cool. What does it speak of?"

Aika adopted a dreamy face. "It's the story of a young girl that, on the first day of a new school term, together with two classmates fall into an old well and end up in the Tokyo of the Heian Period. There it's discovered she's the miko of the Dragon God, tasked to defend Tokyo from the evil Oni clan with the help of eight handsome young me-"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Issei let go of the case and jumped back, pale from pure terror. "This is an Otome game!"

"Well, yes." She blinked, nonplussed. "Your hentai have big breasts, and mine have pretty boys. What's the matter?"

The other girls gasped at the bold declaration.

"The matter is that you can't just give them to me!" Issei produced a DVD case from his own bag. "If you want to give me a gift, it needs to be something like [this]!"

"[Breast Ultimate Showdown - Big Breasts VS Tiny Breasts]?" Aika took the case and read the title. "Wow, they're not even trying to be subtle anymore. And a turn based card battle at that. How's the gameplay?"

"Very simple, but there are a lot of heroines and scenes: I needed seven walkthroughs to finish the gallery."

"Too simple. Mine is a mix of visual novel, role-playing game and board game. Sadly there isn't a harem route, but I finished it with only eight tries!"

"Well, mine has better art!"

"Oh yeah? But does it have an onsen scene?"

"No?!"

"Yes!"

And so on. Now all the students, both male and female, are gaping at the two weirdos who are openly discussing about hentai games in a classroom. And if some guys have a nosebleed or a perverted smile, no one call them on it.

You see, there was nothing romantic and/or sexual between Hyodo Issei and Kiryuu Aika. Strange as it sounds, they were friends. Not just friends, but Best Friends Forever.

It just so happened that they were both shameless perverts. Issei dreamed to have a harem and liked big breasts, while Aika liked handsome boys and dreamed to marry the most good-looking guy ever. And they both supported the dreams of the other one, helping out as they can.

"You two." Hearing that both Aika and Issei stopped and turned to the speaker, a teacher that was glaring at them with barely restrained annoyance. "What do you think you are doing?"

They looked at each other, then at the cases in their hands and finally back at the teacher. "...Discussing hentai games?" They replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

A vain pop up on the teacher's forehead.

"DETENTION! FOR BOTH OF YOU!"

As the fuming teacher dragged them outside the classroom by the neck of their jackets, like it happens in manga, Issei asked Aika: "Do you think we screwed up?"

"Nah." She stuck out the tip of her tongue. "But we probably established a new record: detention on the first day, before the lessons even began."

"Cool. Maybe I can try for a [bad boy] imagine?"

"No, it doesn't suit you. Try for [rebel]."

"SHUT UP!" The teacher screamed.

Back in the classroom, a guy with a bald head and one with glasses secretly made plans to include what proved himself to be a fellow pervert into their little group. And maybe his girlfriend too.

That was the day that heralded the birth of the [Perverted Couple], soon followed by the [Perverted Duo].

Despite Issei and Aika' insistence that they weren't a couple, and the fruitless efforts of Matsuda and Motohama to created the [Perverted Four].

* * *

><p><strong>And, done! Slice of life, butterflies, that sort of thing. First time I wrote about characters who are little children (I'm not too good with them) so tell me if I made a blunder, I will correct it.<strong>

**code R.R. : no, it's not Persona. I'm taking inspiration from fantasy card games for iOS such as Ayakashi Ghost Guild and Devil Maker Tokyo for this, but I will pretty much add my own original spin.**

**That's all for now. Remember that reviews, both good and bad, fuel my inspiration: the more you write, the more I will update ^^**


End file.
